There is a conventional technique for performing an image recognition process on a captured image captured by an image-capturing device so as to calculate the position of an object included in the captured image (the positional relationship between the image-capturing device and the object).
According to this technique, a process is performed for specifying the object included in the captured image or for specifying the position of the object. These processes are preferably simple ones so as to reduce the process load on the device performing the processes.
Therefore, the present application discloses a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing device, an information processing system and an information processing method, with which it is possible to calculate, through a simple process, the position, etc., of the object included in the captured image.
(1)
An example information processing system described herein is a information processing system for performing a process based on a camera image obtained by a camera. The information processing system includes an obtaining unit, a position calculation unit, and a process performing unit. The obtaining unit obtains information regarding brightness of each pixel based on the camera image. The position calculation unit calculates position information of the camera image, the position information representing deviation obtained with the brightness of each pixel being used as a weight. The process performing unit performs a predetermined information process based on the position information.
(2)
The process performing unit may calculate information representing a change in a position of an object included in the camera image based on the position information, and perform an information process based on the information.
(3)
The camera may be an infrared camera. The obtaining unit may obtain information representing a brightness value of the infrared image.
(4)
The process performing unit may calculate information representing a shape of an object included in the camera image based on the position information, and perform an information process based on the information.
(5)
The process performing unit may set a determination range on the camera image based on a position on the camera image specified by the position information, and calculate the shape of the object based on a relationship between the determination range and an area of an image of the object.
(6)
The information processing system may further include a brightness calculation unit for calculating brightness of the camera image. The process performing unit may perform the information process based on the position information and the brightness.
(7)
The information processing system may further include a brightness calculation unit for calculating brightness of the camera image. The process performing unit may calculate information representing a position and/or movement with respect to an image-capturing direction of the camera based on the brightness, and perform the information process in accordance with the information.
(8)
The process performing unit may calculate information representing a two-dimensional position and/or movement with respect to a direction generally perpendicular to the image-capturing direction based on the position information, and perform the information process in accordance with the information.
(9)
The position calculation unit may calculate, as the position information, a center-of-gravity position of a whole area or a predetermined partial area of the camera image, in which the brightness of each pixel is used as a weight.
(10)
For a whole area or a predetermined partial area of the camera image, the position calculation unit may obtain the center-of-gravity position by calculating, for each pixel, a coordinate value obtained by multiplying coordinates representing a position of the pixel by the brightness value of the pixel, and dividing a total sum of the calculated coordinate values by a total sum of the brightness values of the pixels.
(11)
The position calculation unit may calculate position information corresponding to a target area of the camera image, which is set independently of an area of an image of an object included in the camera image.
The present specification also discloses an example storage medium storing an information processing program instructing a computer of an information processing system to function as the various units set forth above. Note that the computer of the information processing system may be a computer of the information processing device, or a computer of another information processing device separate from the information processing device. The present specification also discloses an example information processing system including one or more information processing device, the information processing device including the various units set forth above. The present specification also discloses an example information processing method to be performed on the information processing system set forth above.
With the information processing device, the storage medium storing an information processing program, the information processing system, and the information processing method, it is possible to calculate the position of an object included in the captured image, etc., by a simple process.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.